


The World outside Feels Far Away

by MouseBouse



Series: There's Something in Your Eyes [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Mentions of Alec's effed up childhood, Post-Episode: s01e13 Morning Star, Second Date, Sibling Bonding, anti-Maryse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6711349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouseBouse/pseuds/MouseBouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Alec and Magnus go on another date, this time in the Institute. Featuring Approving!Max.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't yet, I suggest you read my take on their [first date](6644569) before coming back to this one. :)
> 
> My anti-Maryse-ness is showing again. As well as my love for Alec and Clary's friendship. And my complete adoration of all the Lightwood siblings.
> 
> (My Tumblr is [here](http://mousebouse.tumblr.com).)

Sunlight was streaming in through the windows of Magnus’s loft, casting a colorful glow on the wall as it hit his phone’s glittery case.

“Hello, _Alexander_ ,” Magnus answered the call chirpily. “Are you so excited about our date tonight that you’re calling to move it up to right now?” 

After his and Alec’s date last week, they hadn’t spent any time together – Alec had been sent to Idris for a few days to, once again, be questioned about everything that had happened at Camille’s apartment. Apparently, not all members of the Clave believed that Jace had only gone with Valentine to protect the rest of them, but were instead convinced that he had been his father’s inside man all along, just like Hodge. It was a ludicrous accusation, a witch hunt, all Shadowhunters at the New York Institute thought so, but the incredibly obnoxious _The Law is the Law_ had found its way into the mix, and that had been the end of the discussion. The Lightwoods, all of them, as well as Clary and any other Shadowhunter who had had any contact with Jace had to be present for a meeting (read: _interrogation_ ) in Alicante. Even Jocelyn was ‘ _invited_ ,’ with the official explanation being ‘ _Well how could a mother_ not know _her son was alive?_ ’

And so for four days, the Institute had been completely empty, which, of course, meant more demons running around the streets, which led to Luke and Raphael uniting again to protect the City until the Nephilim could take over. 

Finally, Alec had returned to New York last night, immediately letting Magnus know, and the warlock had asked him out, saying how that Ethiopian place he’d mentioned was still a viable option for their second date. 

“Actually,” Alec started now, and Magnus could hear uncertainty in his voice.

“Don’t tell me you’re cancelling on me.”

“I’m--- Yeah, look, Magnus, I’m really sorry, it’s just… My parents are still in Idris, and so are a lot of the others. The ones that returned are all going out on missions tonight, so I should really stay here, since I’m the acting Head of the Institute again.” When Magnus didn’t respond for a few seconds, Alec added, “I _am_ sorry, okay? I’ll make it up to you.”

“No need to be sorry, Alec. Just tell me one thing. You will be all alone in an old, creepy church tonight, correct?” Magnus asked.

“Yeah, why?”

“Even Shadowhunters need someone to protect them, occasionally. Old places tend to be quite scary in the dark. Maybe you’d like some company?”

Alec laughed then, “Huh, I guess having a High Warlock around might help, so…”

“Sooo…?” Magnus prompted. “You know I can’t enter without an invitation.”

“So, would you like to come over and have our date here?” Alec finished, making a grin creep onto Magnus’s face.

“I’ll see you tonight, Alexander.”

 

What does one wear on a second date? Something more (be)dazzling than on the first, of course! Since Magnus’s outfit had been very tame last time, (a conscious choice, seeing how they’d spent the night at his loft and there had been no need for being over-the-top,) he figured that now would be a good time to go for something a bit more... _more_.

A few highlights – bright, almost neon, green – in his hair, some eyeliner, a touch of a shiny-but-not-too-sticky lip-gloss, one ear cuff, one silver blouse (particles of actual silver were embedded in the fabric) with a very deep neckline, a bit of body glitter on his chest, two colorful dangling necklaces, a pair of black leather pants, white shoes with just an inch of a heel, black nail polish, and four rings later, Magnus looked at himself in the mirror, making a little twirl. 

Checking the time, he noticed that he’d agreed to meet Alec in front of the Institute in about half an hour, giving him more than enough time for one final touch – the perfume that the Shadowhunter seemed to love last time.

 

“Wow!”

That was the first thing Magnus heard as he stepped out of the Portal and found himself face-to-face, or face-to-chin, with Alec. 

“Like what you see?” He asked, pretty sure of the answer if Alec’s roaming eyes were anything to go by.

The Shadowhunter smiled and a blush creeped onto his cheeks. “You look really nice,” he said, leaning in to kiss Magnus quickly. He licked his lips as he pulled back. “Blueberry lip-gloss?” He asked.

“Yes, thank you for noticing.” It was his turn to look his date up and down. 

This time, Alec’s outfit wasn’t all that colorful, if what he’d worn last time could even be described as _colorful_. Now he was dressed in his demon-fighting clothes: a black T-shirt covered by his leather jacket, jeans and combat boots, and those fingerless leather gloves that Magnus had only had a chance to see once, at Camille’s, but loved nonetheless. He looked like the warrior he was – back straight, posture perfect, aware of his surroundings – but his face, especially his eyes, showed the gentleness within. 

“Like what _you_ see?” Alec repeated Magnus’s words, smirking.

“Very much so,” the warlock responded. 

Alec was still for a second, his nose scrunching up. “I know that smell,” he said finally, moving in to kiss Magnus’s neck, just like he had on their first date. This time, he added a little nip of his teeth that had Magnus groaning quietly. In the back of his mind, the warlock decided to start applying the perfume to more than just that one spot on his neck if this was the treatment he’d get every time.

All too soon, Alec stepped away, intertwining his fingers with Magnus’s before asking, his hesitant voice barely above a whisper, “You wanna go inside?” This boy would be the death of him, Magnus swore, with his shyness and cockiness rolled into one.


	2. Chapter 2

They walked into the Institute, Alec holding the door open for Magnus. He directed the warlock to the table in the middle of the main room.

“We can move to the office in a minute, I just have to check something,” he said as he turned toward one of the screens, moving his hand over it in gestures Magnus was convinced were completely random and didn’t actually do anything.

“I don’t mind staying here,” he replied as he stood next to the table, ignoring the half a dozen chairs around it. “You said we wouldn’t be interrupted.”

“We shouldn’t be. With all the demon activity that keeps showing up here, everyone should be out until very late. Or very early, technically.”

Magnus nodded before asking “Is Isabelle with them?”

Alec moved away from the screen and closer to Magnus. “She’s still in Idris. A lot of the Clave are not happy with how she avoided punishment at her trial, so they’re giving her a hard time about everything that happened, the Mortal Cup and Jace, even Meliorn. Clary and Jocelyn stayed with her.”

He was standing close enough now that Magnus had to look up at his face. Making a note – not a mental note, an actual, physical one that appeared in his loft – to wear shoes with higher heels next time to avoid the neck pain he could see coming soon, he raised a hand to Alec’s neck, tracing the Deflect rune there. 

Alec shuddered and Magnus couldn’t help but huff out a laugh. “Ticklish? I’ll have to remember that.”

The Shadowhunter looked at him sternly. “Don’t you _dare_. I carry concealed weapons.”

Magnus snapped his fingers, making all the lights and computers in the room go dark, an obvious display of power, and in a rumbling voice said, “Are you threatening the High Warlock of Brooklyn?”

Most people would be begging for mercy after that, but Alec chuckled. Magnus turned the lights back on, before pulling him closer by the hand still on his neck and kissing the grin off his face.

They’d kissed several times by now, but every time felt like the first, the electricity between their lips shaking them both to the core, soft gasps escaping their throats at the gentle strokes of hands in hair. 

Alec pushed Magnus backwards, and the warlock hopped up on the table to make the height difference more bearable, spreading his legs a little so Alec could fit between his knees. Both of Magnus's hands were on the Shadowhunter's neck now, nails leaving the faintest of marks - he wasn't possessive in the slightest, no - and Alec's arms were wound tightly around his waist.

They pulled apart for a second, looking into each other’s eyes.

“Can you…” Alec started, but shook his head. “Never mind.”

“Can I what?” Magnus inquired.

“It’s nothing, really,” he said, leaning in again, but Magnus stopped him with a hand on his chest.

“Alexander, can we not do that thing where you want something but don’t want to tell me you want it? What is it?”

“Could you not glamour your eyes when you’re with me?” Alec asked shyly, blushing slightly.

“They really do it for you, don’t they,” Magnus teased. 

Alec watched as the warlock’s eyes assumed their cat-form, slit pupils surrounded by yellow staring at him. “It’s not that I don’t like the other ones, but these… they’re amazing.”

“Why, thank you, darling,” Magnus replied, ready to get back to the kissing, only to be the one stopped this time as Alec frowned.

“ _Darling_?”

“Too soon for pet names?”

He thought about it for a second. “No, I just didn’t expect it. But I like it.” With that, he finally put his lips to Magnus’s again.

 

They were still kissing a while later when the door to the Portal opened. Neither of them heard it, of course. What they did hear was---

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood!”

Alec pulled back and opened his eyes, already rolling them as he recognized the voice. He should really work on the rolling thing. 

“So much for your parents not being here,” Magnus said quietly as Maryse approached, getting off the table and debating whether he should glamour his eyes again, but deciding against it.

“Alec,” she said, waiting for her son to turn around and look at her before continuing, “You were sent back to look after the Institute, not bring your… _the warlock_ here.” 

Alec could feel Magnus flinch next to him as he heard how much hate she put in the word, and he instinctively stretched an arm in front of him, as if protecting him from her. It was ridiculous, of course, Alec was aware of that. Magnus was one of the most powerful warlocks alive, he didn't need Alec to protect him.

“The Institute is fine, Mother. Everyone is out dealing with the mess that the Clave caused by keeping us in Alicante for days.”

“That still doesn’t explain _him_ ,” Maryse replied, sending a death-glare Magnus’s way, which he gladly returned. 

“ _He_ has a name, you know. And _Magnus_ is here for a date that I couldn’t attend because of, once again, cleaning up other people’s messes.” He took Magnus’s hand and started walking away.

“Not everything is about you, Alec! With Valentine creating an army, all alliances between races of the Shadow World are in danger, and we are already in the doghouse with the Clave! We can’t have you flaunting your dalliance with a Downworlder like this!”

That had Alec pausing for a second to turn toward Maryse and say, “You and the Clave should think of me _dallying_ with a Downworlder as assuring the safety of the Accords. It might make you feel better. Not that I particularly care.”

With that, he continued moving, Magnus not even a step behind, their hands still locked together.


	3. Chapter 3

Magnus had only been to the living quarters of the Institute when he’d been asked to improve the wards after the Forsaken attack. He’d caught glimpses of the rooms then – Isabelle’s, with the full-length mirror and the white wardrobe and the very-high-heeled shoes all over the place; Clary’s, with the golden covers on the bed and drawings scattered around; one that he assumed belonged to Alec’s younger brother, with comic books and manga, and Rune memory cards ( _all work and no play_ , virtually the motto of the Nephilim)… But back then, he couldn’t figure out which room was Alec’s. There was nothing in any of them that screamed _Alexander_. 

So now, after being half-dragged away from Maryse, Magnus had no idea which room Alec would take him to. Once he was inside, it still didn’t make much sense. The walls were painted a shade of brown, there was a green quilt on the queen bed, an armchair next to the window, a wardrobe on the far wall, a black chest in the corner, but there were no personal items, not even photographs.

Alec was already throwing his jacket to the armchair when he noticed Magnus’s confused look and asked, “Everything okay?”

Magnus wasn’t sure if asking about it would be rude, but he was curious. “This is your room?” When Alec confirmed, he asked, “Why don’t you have any photos or anything that could be considered _memories_?”

Alec chuckled then, and Magnus would be lying if he said it didn’t confuse him even more. Then he answered, “See the chest over there? Come on.” He put his gloves down next to the jacket before guiding Magnus to the corner and crouching to drag his stele across the Protected rune on the chest.

When it opened, Magnus could see photos of Alec and all three of his siblings, there were a few broken arrows, a stele that looked like a copy of the one he’d just used, several old books… 

“I want to keep all these things safe. The chest can only be unlocked by my stele, so no one can mess with any of it.”

“Oh, like the safe in the training room?” Magnus asked, his eyes immediately widening when he realized what he’d pretty much just admitted to.

To his surprise, Alec smiled. “I _knew_ it was you. Izzy and Jace could never have pulled it off without me noticing.”

“So you’re not angry with me?”

The Shadowhunter shrugged as he straightened up. “Honestly? If I’d found out right away, I probably would’ve been. Now, I know why you did it. It’s okay.”

“I’m glad,” Magnus said, putting a quick, chaste kiss on Alec’s lips before moving to sit on the bed. Alec followed him soon, making himself comfortable with his back against the headboard. “Now that that’s out of the way. _Gideon_?”

Alec sighed. “Go on, make fun of me.”

“I wasn’t planning on it. I knew a Gideon Lightwood once…” Magnus started, settling in next to Alec and telling him a story from so long ago.

 

A while later, when Magnus was finished with the story of the Herondales, Carstairs, Branwells, and Lightwoods, he expected questions about the first Portal, or the mechanical creatures, or Tessa, the warlock/Shadowhunter, but what he got instead was---

“Let me see if I understand. You had a thing for him, but he was as straight as an arrow, and now you just happen to be interested in someone who looks like him?”

“I thought you were an archer,” Magnus teased, “you should know that even arrows can bend.” He winked at Alec before continuing, “And no, that’s not why I’m interested in you. Will Herondale was… he was a force of nature, he would’ve done everything for those he cared about, but he was reckless. One of the things I admire the most about you is that you think things through, you don’t make rash decisions.”

“That’s why it took me so long to figure this out. _Us_. And I hurt you in the process.”

“It’s quite alright. I would have been fine with being hurt as long as you were being true to yourself.”

“I think I _am_ being true to myself now,” Alec said, and he looked like he wanted to share something else, but a knock on the door stopped him. “Can you see who it is?”

Magnus waved his hand in the direction of the door, and it became almost transparent, showing a short figure on the other side, and Alec’s face lit up.

“Come in, Max!” He called, getting up from the bed.

The door opened and a head poked through the gap. “How did you know it was me?” 

“Lucky guess,” Alec replied, enveloping his little brother in a hug. “What are you doing here?” 

“Mom and Dad let me leave Idris. They said I should spend some time with you.” He noticed the man on his brother’s bed. “Warlock,” he breathed as he saw Magnus’s cat eyes.

Magnus was already moving, graceful as always, and was next to them within seconds. “Hello, Max. I’ve heard a lot about you.” After all, Alec had told him about Max’s impish streak. “I’m Magnus Bane,” he said, crouching and extending an arm toward the boy.

“Your eyes are cool!” Max replied, shaking his hand. 

“Thank you, little one.” He stood and turned to Alec. “I should leave you two alone.”

“Wait,” Alec said. “Max? When did our parents tell you you’d be coming here?”

“Umm, just now. Dad got a fire message from Mom telling him to let me come. Why?”

“Unbelievable,” Alec replied, taking a deep breath to compose himself. There was something in his eyes that Magnus hadn’t seen there often, but recognized, nonetheless. _Mischief_. 

“Alexander. What are you planning?”

Alec ignored the question as he asked his brother, “You’re not allowed near our weapons because of the _incident_ , right?” The way he said it made Magnus wonder about what kind of incident had happened. He’d heard about the one with the stele, but this must have been weapon-related.

“It wasn’t my fault---” Max started defending himself, but Alec interrupted him.

“How would you like to have a training session with me and Magnus?”

The boy grinned. “I don’t know why you want to make them angry, but I wanna help!”


	4. Chapter 4

“Alec, are you sure about this?” Magnus asked.

“My mother saw us together and sent for my brother so he’d keep me away from you. She probably thought he’d be afraid of you or something,” Alec said. 

“That’s not all this is about, is it?”

“When I was a kid, I only did what I was allowed, I never disobeyed them, and it was never enough. I don’t want Max to be mis---” He cut off. “To be like I was. So yes, I’m sure. Besides, we’re both here to keep him safe.”

The trio had moved from Alec’s room to the archery grounds behind the Institute, and Magnus had cast a spell to light up the area. Max once again described it as _cool_. 

Now, the boy was dragging his hand along Alec’s bow, wondering how he could possibly even hold it, as it was almost as tall as him.

“I might have a solution for that,” Magnus said as he snapped his fingers and the bow shrunk to half its normal size, as did the arrows in the quiver. 

“Wow!” Max’s eyes widened, “Alec, your boyfriend’s awesome!” With that, he turned around, trying to hold the bow properly, like he’d seen his older brother do countless times.

Alec went to help him, a smile on his face. Apparently, his mother’s plan had failed miserably, as Max seemed to love Magnus.

Still standing on the side, Magnus had other things to think about. _Boyfriend_ , Max had said. He hadn’t been anyone’s boyfriend in quite some time. In his experience, that word always led to heartbreak. It had been the case many times over the past several centuries, so much so that he’d kept away from any form of attachment for a while. But he was already getting attached to Alec. Not _getting_ , actually, he _was_ attached. Still, this time, it seemed worth it. For reasons he couldn’t quite understand, Alec had made him feel more alive in the last few weeks than anyone had in a century. Longer, even. So being heartbroken would _definitely_ be worth it if it meant he could have this. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts as a cheer left Alec’s mouth, and wow, was it nice to hear him so happy. He looked up to see what had been the cause of such joy and saw that Max had almost hit bullseye on his third attempt. Magnus continued watching then, seeing the fourth arrow come even closer, and the fifth actually going right in the middle of the target. 

“That was quite a show, Max,” he said and walked over to the brothers. Alec agreed with him, but the boy didn’t seem convinced.

“But Alec could do it on the first try.”

It was the elder Lightwood who replied, “I’ve had years of practice, you’ve been doing this for ten minutes. It really _is_ impressive, Max.”

That seemed to calm the youngster a bit, and he soon went back to training. He kept at it for a while, until his arms started to cramp and he couldn’t hold the bow anymore. They both praised him again, and he went inside, exhausted, but not before hugging his brother tightly, and doing the same with Magnus, who seemed shocked, but returned the hug.

 

Once they were alone, Magnus snapped his fingers again and Alec’s bow and arrows returned to their original size.

“Thanks for doing this,” Alec said. “I know it probably wasn’t what you had in mind for tonight.”

“Actually, people usually bring their siblings on dates with me,” Magnus teased.

“I just hope those dates aren’t happening anymore, since, according to Max, you _are_ my boyfriend,” he said and felt the temperature in his cheeks rising, which was really starting to annoy him. He was in his twenties, he shouldn’t act like a blushing virgin. And yet, he was both blushing _and_ a virgin.

Magnus stepped closer and looked up at him. “I wouldn’t mind having a Shadowhunter boyfriend,” he said, thinking that he would happily take on all the heartbreak in the world if it would make the smile he got in return a permanent fixture on Alec’s face. “You know what I just realized?” He added after a moment.

“Hmmm?”

“I’ve never seen you use that bow.”

“What are you talking about? You saw me at that party, and later, in your lair.”

“But I was distracted then. I want to see it without our lives being in danger.” He added, “Please?” for good measure.

Alec couldn’t say no, of course, and without even turning to look at the target, he grabbed an arrow out of the quiver on his back and pulled the string back, the sharp object hitting bullseye with a decisive thump.

“Show-off,” Magnus smiled. “Nine out of ten, though.”

“Excuse me?” Alec’s eyebrows rose. 

“You lacked a bit of flourish,” he explained. 

“Oh, and you could do better?” When Magnus shrugged in agreement, Alec passed the bow to him. “Prove it. No magic, _warlock_ ,” he said, hearing the obvious difference in how he said that word and how his mother had done earlier.

“I don’t need magic for this,” Magnus said cockily. “I got archery lessons from Robin Hood at one point.”

“Isn’t he fictional?” Alec asked.

“Some would say that angels are fictional, yet you’re descended from one of them.”

Alec was almost sure that Magnus was just messing with him and couldn’t actually use a bow. Still, there was a hint of doubt in his mind, and his competitive side would _not_ let him be beaten. So, just as Magnus was getting ready to release the arrow, he came up behind him and wound his hands around the warlock’s waist, effectively throwing him off his game and causing the arrow to land almost three feet from the target. 

“Two out of ten,” Alec said, proud of himself, “just for the effort.”

Magnus turned to face him then, and for a second, Alec was convinced he would literally pounce on him. It might have had something to do with the feline eyes. But instead, Magnus rose to his tiptoes and kissed him, one hand tugging at his hair while the other was still by his side, holding the bow. Some might still describe it as _pouncing_ , though.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and for the sweet comments! :D

“You know, I’m surprised,” Alec said a while later, when the two returned to his room.

Their kiss on the range had turned into what teenage _mundanes_ would describe as a _make-out session_ ; Alec had ended up on the ground with Magnus straddling his hips, hands finding their ways under shirts, nails dragging across skin, hair being tugged sharply. When they’d finally separated, they’d both been breathing heavily, skin flushed, pupils blown wide.

“Why is that?” Magnus asked now, crossing the room to sit on the bed.

“There weren’t any cactus appearances all night,” Alec teased. “Does your magic not react to me anymore?”

Magnus laughed. “It does. I’ve been channeling it into something productive. Don’t be surprised if your greenhouse bears more produce than usual.”

The Shadowhunter looked at him, unbelieving. “You’re kidding.”

“That’s for me to know and you to wonder about,” the warlock answered cryptically. “Although, you’re not the only one who was surprised tonight, Alexander.”

“Oh?” Alec toed his shoes off and joined Magnus on the bed.

“I’ve been here for hours and you haven’t stuttered once.”

“Are you implying that you like me more when I’m a mess?” Alec wondered.

“I like being the _reason_ that you’re a mess. Although I must say I prefer this confident version of you. It makes it much easier to hold a conversation.”

“I assume that means there’s something specific you want to have a conversation about?”

Magnus waited until they were back in the position from before Max had arrived – both their backs against the headboard, cushioned by pillows, his fingers making patterns on Alec’s thigh, the Shadowhunter’s arm around his back and playing with the hem of his shimmering shirt – before finally saying what was on his mind, what _had been_ on his mind since they’d gone outside.

“You were going to say _miserable_ earlier, weren’t you?”

“What?”

“You said you didn’t want Max to be like you were.”

“Yeah,” Alec sighed and Magnus tightened his hold on the Shadowhunter’s leg. “I didn’t know that’s what it was, then. At first, I thought it was normal to feel, I don’t know, _heavy_ , all the time. But then I’d see Izzy and Jace and they’d be laughing, carefree, and I knew that that was how it was supposed to be. We were just kids, and I was constantly sad, constantly angry with everyone, at everything, but I didn’t know how to get to the point where I wouldn’t be anymore. I finally realized why I was like that, you know, I realized I was under so much pressure to always do ' _the right thing_ ,'" he made quotation marks in the air, "and I was so used to doing what I was told to do that I couldn’t break out of it. It took me a really long time to be able to. I mean, you _know_ it took me long enough.” He let out a humorless laugh. “And I see Max now, causing trouble left and right, and I hear my parents scold him for it, punish him, and all I want to do is encourage him to keep doing it.”

“Alexander…” Magnus, for once, wasn't sure if he had a response. “I’m---“

“You don’t have to say you’re sorry,” Alec cut him off. 

“I think I should say that I’m proud of you.” Seeing the other’s confused expression, Magnus went on, “You see what was wrong with how you grew up, and you’re trying to do better by your brother. And he’ll appreciate that, and he’ll go on to raise his children, if he ever has them, like you showed him they _should_ be raised.”

“I don’t think assisting his rebellion will have a huge impact on his parenting skills,” the Shadowhunter shrugged. “I’m just trying to let him know that having fun from time to time isn’t a bad thing.”

“But you also asked him if he _wanted_ to train with you tonight, you didn’t force him into it. You took charge, you were a leader, but not a dictator. You’re showing him the beauty of free will, Alec.”

“Huh,” Alec mumbled, thoughtful. “That’s an interesting way of putting it.” He leaned over and put his lips to Magnus’s temple. “Thank you, babe.”

“ _Babe_?” Magnus asked.

Alec’s mouth twitched in a slight smile. “You have ' _darling_ ', it’s only fair I have a pet name for you, too.”

“So the play on my name was accidental?” 

“What play on— Oh, Bane, babe, yeah. I didn’t plan that.”

“Alright then, I could get used to it. Although I _am_ thinking of changing _darling_ to _sweet pea_.”

“Have I mentioned my concealed weapons?” Alec teased, and Magnus, once again, kissed the smile off of his face.

 

There was a gentle knock on the door then, and before Alec could ask Magnus to check who it was, Isabelle was walking in.

“Sorry to interrupt you, guys, I just wanted to say hi.”

“Iz!” Alec almost jumped from the bed, throwing his arms around her. “Finally!”

“I’d like to breathe, _hermano_!” She said, laughing. “I’m not sure I like this cheerful version of you,” she teased before shimmying out of his grasp and turning to Magnus, “Do you see what you’ve done? This is your fault!”

“Nice to see you too, Isabelle,” the warlock replied. “You know, for Nephilim, you hug quite a lot.”

“I kind of expected Alec to be giving you kisses, not hugs,” she joked. Well, not _really_.

Alec was the one to respond. “He meant Max. We took him to the range earlier.”

Izzy’s mouth opened in wonder and she shrieked, “You let him use your bow?! I take it back, I love this side of you! Does that mean I can now teach him how to use my whip?”

“As long as there’s a responsible adult around,” Alec said, and then looked around the room. Between himself, a freshly-out-of-the-closet-and-ready-to-disrupt-the-status-quo Shadowhunter, his _boyfriend_ , a somewhere-between-three-hundred-and-three-thousand years old glittery warlock, and his sister, a badass whip-owning high-heels-wearing demon slayer, _responsible_ was probably a very relative term.

The other two must have realized that, too, as they both raised their eyebrows at him in an incredibly synchronized motion.

“Yeah, never mind,” he said, shaking his head. “Is Clary back?” If someone had told him he’d miss the tiny red-head when she’d first showed up, he would’ve offered them an _iratze_ to fix the head damage that they obviously had going on. Now, though, he actually wanted to see her.

“Back from Idris, yes. But she and her mom went to Luke’s,” Izzy replied. “She said she’d stop by in the morning.”

“Okay, great,” he said. “Now, important question. Magnus?”

“Yes, darling?” The nickname was back and it put a smile on Alec’s face, probably the hundredth one tonight. Isabelle didn’t comment on it, but she _did_ throw a knowing smirk his way.

“You promised me Ethiopian food and I’m starving. Izzy?” His sister nodded in agreement. “So, could you get us some dinner?”

Magnus pretended to think the request over for a moment before snapping his fingers.

As far as second dates go, this turned out to be quite a good one.


End file.
